En primera persona
by Viko W
Summary: Madara nos narra como es un día en su complicada vida. Shonen-ai MadaDei.


**En primera persona.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** la ortografía y personajes un tanto o muy OoC.

**Aclaraciones:** está medio fumado… XDD no, no era eso. La historia será narrada por Madara, por eso el título.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días siempre comienzan con una mañana soleada, cielo despejado y el dulce olor a felicidad…

Viles mentiras…

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

…

- Hmm.

Hace poco he vuelto de una misión auto impuesta y secreta. No creí que sería tan agotadora.

… Estúpida aldea de la arena, con ese maldito calor que hace estuve por derretirme vivo.

Pero ha valido la pena. El pergamino de las técnicas olvidadas de Suna ahora en poder de Akatsuki, me hará más fácil ciertas cosas.

Es agradable cuando algo sale bien después de tanto esfuerzo.

- Tsk…-me duelen los pies…- Tener en mente la dominación mundial y llevarla a cabo son dos cosas muy distintas.

Oh… lo pensé en voz alta. No creo que nadie me haya escuchado. Debo tener más cuidado con lo que digo, últimamente el cansancio me hace olvidar a 'Tobi'.

- ¡El dinero lo es todo!- escucho a lo lejos ese grito. No es difícil saber quién lo ha dicho.

¿Me pregunto con quién discutirá Kakuzu?

-

-

-

-

Mientras camino sin rumbo fijo por toda la guarida y procuro mantener mi teatro silbando una canción poco apropiada para un sitio como éste, miro a los alrededores, cuidando de no pisar kunais, shurikens, restos de lo que sea que sea esa cosa negra en el suelo y una que otra rata. Un momento.

Esa rata se ve muy bien cuidada… incluso más gorda que el resto.

- … ¿trae un listón en el cuello?

Eh…

… no quiero saber de quién ha sido la idea. Y tampoco se me ocurre una persona.

Un minuto, ¿en dónde rayos estoy?

- Demonios.

Recordatorio: poner señales en las paredes… me he perdido nuevamente.

…

…

¿De quién será mascota la rata?

-

-

-

-

- … Sí al menos hubiese derrotado a Hashirama…- murmullos que se escapan de mi boca. Definitivamente no me siento con muchas ganas de aparentar ser quien no soy.

Pensar que he terminado así. Fundador de una organización de criminales de rango 'S'… y líder de la misma. Renegados de sus aldeas y prófugos de la ley…

¡Vaya, la vida me ha tratado 'tan bien'!

Maldito sarcasmo.

Lo admito, es un tanto complicado mantener a raya a todos esos sujetos que, si bien no lo aparentan, quieren matarse entre ellos. Prueba fehaciente: Deidara e Itachi… de acuerdo, sólo Deidara.

Itachi…

Oh, Itachi.

Niños. Siempre creen saber más que los mayores.

- Agh.- estos pasillos de la guarida necesitan mantenimiento. Podría hacer ángeles de polvo y mugre. Agradezco sólo por una vez tener el rostro cubierto.

- Eh, Tobi, quítate del camino que estorbas.- Kisame, siempre tan cortes. Me haré a un lado para no seguir 'estorbando'…

… Que impertinente, hay suficiente espacio para dos personas. Lo molestaré más tarde.

- ¡Lo siento Kisame-san!- siempre es divertido ver la cara de fastidio al responder tan enérgica y felizmente ante cualquier Akatsuki… incluso Pain.

- Ja, idiota…-murmura el tipo azul, cuidando que lo escuche perfectamente. No dirías eso si supieses quién soy.

Aunque poco o nada me importa lo que piense ese pez.

- Tobi…-parece que estoy muy solicitado hoy.-el 'líder' desea verte. **¿Qué esperas? Largo**. Más respeto.- susurra la parte blanca. Ah, Zetsu, él es tan… bipolar. La próxima vez que elija a más miembros, según las bajas, procuraré tener a alguien como él… es tan gracioso verlo pelear consigo.

- Ya voy Zetsu-san. Gracias por ser tan amable.- y así me retiró, agitando la mano y corriendo como es normal verme hacerlo.

A penas corro unos cuantos metros y escucho con toda claridad al hombre planta decir que soy un completo anormal entre anormales. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-

-

-

-

El pasillo es un tanto angosto hasta la sala que utiliza Pain, y ya que es el 'líder' obviamente se encuentra algo retirada. Hmm, tendré que hablar con él sobre la iluminación, éste lugar no se ve muy acogedor que digamos. ¿Eh?, ¿qué es eso? ¿Una gotera?...

…y también sobre las filtraciones. ¿Qué tal si una de esas gotas cae sobre el cabello de…?

- ¡Con una mierda!

Oh vaya, Hidan. ¿Qué hace por aquí?... ah, ya recuerdo. Le dije a Pain que le llamara la atención por sus rituales a Jashin-sama, si al menos hubiese sido más cuidadoso al momento de llevarlos a cabo. Ya se que son peligrosos criminales psicópatas y todo eso, pero no toleraré charcos de sangre saliendo por debajo de puertas, sólo hay que pensar en ello…

… podría resbalarse alguien.

Chocaré con él. No, mejor gritaré… no, mejor… ¿qué es lo que vendría mejor hacer?

- Uh, ¿qué haces aquí pedazo de retraso?- eso funciona, no hacer nada funciona bien con él.

-¡Hola Hidan-san!, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?, ¿el líder te ha regañado?-pongo ambas manos sobre mi cintura y trato de hacer un gesto altivo manteniendo mi farsa. Hidan está por gritarme.- pero eso te pasa por no ser un buen chico. También me ha llamado a mí.-me inclino solo un poco y rasco mi cabeza.- ¿para que crees que quiera verme?

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa maldito idiota?!-sí, está molesto.- ¡vete a joder a Deidara!- No sabes como me encantaría tomarte la palabra Hidan.- ¡por Jashin-sama, no entiendo cómo es que estás aquí!-gruñe y se va refunfuñando cosas que no logro oír bien.

Ahora que el fanático religioso está fuera de mi campo visual y no siento su chakra ni ningún otro por los alrededores excepto, claro, el de Pain, me dispongo a caminar tranquilamente.

-

-

-

-

A veces me pregunto si habré hecho bien al ponerlo como el 'líder'. Es bastante… antisocial. Yo por mi parte tengo todas las cualidades para serlo, y lo soy, sin embargo Pain es... Pain.

- Hmm.-gruño con hastío al ver que efectivamente el pasillo es bastante largo. Ya le diré al 'líder' que, o ponemos una banda transportadora o hacemos que la dichosa sala del 'líder' se traspase cerca de la entrada. Como él no es la mente maestra que maquila todos los complicados y perversos planes, quien hace múltiples misiones y encima soporta el genio y arte del rubiecito, por eso no se cansa. Pero yo, no soy precisamente joven, ¡y no digo estar viejo!

Como sea, sólo quiero llegar a mi habitación, quitarme algo de arena de encima, dormir largo rato y pensar en las próximas órdenes que le dé.

Ahhh, espero que Deidara se encuentre ahí, tengo tantos deseos de verle. Es una lástima que él no siempre se alegre de verme, je, je y eso que no tiene idea de quien soy… puedo apostar mi sharingan que de saberlo me odiaría más allá de los confines del universo. Pero vamos, si del odio al amor hay un paso…

Debo dejar de pensar en ello, no es propio de un líder fantasear con propasarse con un menor. Aunque estando en una organización como ésta, ¿qué importa la moral y los prejuicios?

-Ahh…- los suspiros acabarán conmigo.

Basta. De una vez basta Madara. Sólo irás a dormir, sólo a eso.

Oh, sí, al fin veo la puerta. Un merecido descanso se encuentra detrás de ella… y la presencia de un erótico ángel rubio también.

… envuelto entre las sábanas con su desnudez, con los labios entre abiertos y el rostro sonrosado.

- _Oh, Deidara…_

… Eh…

… Uhm

… el…

… el cansancio…

¿A quién engaño?

_--- Poco tiempo después---_

Es tan glorioso sentir la metálica perilla girar en mi mano, que incluso puedo oír el coro celestial de ángeles al abrirse la puerta.

- ¡Senpai ya estoy aquí…!

Silencio.

- ¿Senpai?-miro en todas direcciones, no, no está.

¡Perfecto!… perfecto… mi motivación para arrastrarme hasta aquí no está. No recuerdo haberle dicho a Pain que le asignara ninguna misión.

Será mejor que no esté con algún Akatsuki… los mataré a todos.

Mmm, la cama parece hacerme guiños. Pero debo encontrar a ese rubio y envolver su pequeña cintura entre mis brazos. Ya quiero ver ese infantil y gracioso gesto de enfado en su rostro. Se, realmente deseo hacerlo.

Miro la cama.

- … será después de dormir.- y me dejo caer sobre la litera.

La mullida almohada me hace querer deshacerme de ésta máscara, pero es un lujo que no me puedo dar en estos momentos. Pese a que soy quien soy, este día me ha sido tan fatigante. El viaje de regreso es incluso mas pesado que de ida a la Arena.

La suave textura de aquel colchón seduce mis sentidos….

- Uhmm…- mis parpados pesan.

-

-

-

-

El molesto sonido del reloj de la mesita de noche me ha hecho ver cuantas horas de sueño he tenido, y también… cuántas preguntándome en dónde podría estar Deidara.

He decidido ir a buscarle. Nadie sospecharía de 'Tobi', es bien sabido que siempre le molesto y grito su nombre a los cuatro vientos, así que hoy no será la excepción. Si lo que quiere es tener un rato libre de 'Tobi', será mejor que lo piense de nuevo.

¿Uh? Siento una presencia. Éste chakra es…

- Itachi-san.- seguro no tardará en aparecer.

La puerta se abre suavemente. No necesito girarme para ver que se encuentra en el marco de la entrada, lo sé.

- Maestro.-le escucho decir. Itachi, siempre tratando de verse y oírse inexpresivo, pero pese a todo sé muy bien que está preocupado.

Su respiración se escucha ligeramente más aprisa. Seguro que corrió para llegar hasta aquí, he de imaginar que no esperaba que estuviese en 'mi' habitación, o quizá, sea urgente lo que viene a decir. ¿Malas noticias? No, no lo creo. No es propio de él ser tan comunicativo.

Tal vez sólo ha venido a saludar. Puede que me haya echado de menos en mi corta ausencia… Ja, ja, soñar no cuesta nada.

- ¿qué sucede, Itachi-san?- no puedo evitar utilizar mi eterno tono de chico bueno, pero al no estar Deidara me basta con hacer enojar a este niño.- ¿el líder te ha enviado por mí?-lo encaro y junto mis manos suplicante.- ¡Tobi no ha hecho nada malo!

Podría echarme a reír ahora, al ver su ceño levemente fruncido. Es tan sencillo hacer enfadar a Itachi.

- El Kyubi.- pronuncia borrando todo rastro expresivo. Así que eso es… Hmm, no me había dado cuenta de que…

… pude haber dormido en la cama de Deidara. Su fragancia esta impregnada en esas blancas sábanas.

Oh cierto, Itachi ha dicho algo.

- ¿Disculpa?- hago a un lado mi farsa y me dispongo a escuchar lo que tenga que decirme. Mientras más rápido termine, mas pronto iré con mi 'senpai'.

Río suavemente al ver la mirada asesina que me es dirigida. Je, estos aprendices de ahora, ya no respetan a nadie.

- Usted le ha encomendado a Pain la captura de Uzumaki Naruto.- la monotonía en sus palabras me recuerdan a la de un profesor de historia.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- …

- No hay razón por la cual debas ir.- sonrío.- 'Él' ya no se encuentra en la aldea.- no, claro que no. Sasuke ya no está…

No hay más. No hay replicas, palabras o insultos. Nunca hay nada entre nosotros. Sus ojos se entrecierran, no conforme con lo que he dicho, pero aún así guarda silencio y se desvanece en una estela de humo.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice a manera de reproche mientras le saludo entusiasta.

- Bueno, es mi senpai.- me justifico así, simple y sencillamente. Lo veo suspirar profundamente y siendo francos, se ve...

… hermoso.

- Uhn… eso pensé.-creo que lo ha dicho más para él que para mí. Pero sea como sea, muy a su manera no tratará de alejarme.

- Deidara-senpai, es bastante tarde… ¿qué hace en el bosque?

Coloca ambas manos en su cintura y hace un gesto con cierta molestia. Me mira como si fuera tonto y gruñe.

- ¿Y a ti que te parece, uhn?

Veo a los alrededores y me doy cuenta de lo obvio. Vaya, realmente estaba tan concentrado en encontrarle que ni siquiera lo noté. Entrenaba, hay numerosos cráteres en todo el terreno y varios árboles casi carbonizados.

-¡Vaya!, ¡así que era eso!

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés en Akatsuki, uhn?- le escucho murmurar mientras me da la espalda.

- ¿Pero que dice senpai?, je, es más que obvio.- alardeo.- sólo basta recordar cómo fue que derroté a 'Sanbi'. Sin mis habilidades superiores nos hubiese tomado bastante tiempo.

- ¡Tú no hiciste nada, fue mi arte!- y lo próximo que veo es su pie contra mi cara.- ¡menudo idiota, uhn!

Me dan ganas de reír fuertemente y estrujarlo entre mis brazos, pero en cambio finjo dolor y me quedo tirado un rato. Todo sea por hacerle creer que tiene el control.

- Hmp… eso ha sido, tan cruel…-musito lastimeramente ante la furiosa mirada del rubio. Comienza a darme un sermón sobre humildad al realizar una misión, que su arcilla merece todos los meritos de aquella victoria y que soy un fanfarrón… lo mismo que en esa ocasión.

- … Espero lo entiendas, uhn.

- ah, ¡por su puesto!... ¿Eh?, senpai, ¿qué tiene en la mejilla?

- ¿mmm?, ¿dónde?- a veces no puedo creer que sean tan ingenuo. Pero no me quejo, se ve más dulce de lo que me gustaría admitir. Me acerco un poco, si tengo suerte no sospechará nada.

- Ahí, junto a su boca.-señalo a una distancia considerable.

Deidara se limpia con la manga insistentemente. Segundos después se detiene y me interroga con la mirada. Niego con la cabeza, él se frustra al instante y continúa frotando fieramente su rostro. Si antes me había querido reír con fuerza, ahora siento que estallaré.

- No, no. Le ayudaré.- frunce el entrecejo un tanto desconfiado pero termina aceptando. Me alegra portar la máscara, de esa forma no ve mi amplia y perversa sonrisa.-… qué problema.- suelto con un deje de preocupación.

- ¿Q-qué sucede?- aún cuando trate de disimularlo se ha preocupado. Me guardo mis malvadas risas ante tanta inocencia. Ahora soy yo quien se pregunta, ¿cómo es posible que esté en Akatsuki?... ja, ja, cómo si no lo supiera.

- Tendré que pedirle que cierre los ojos un momento. Prometo que será rápido.- le digo lo más serio que me es posible en estos momentos, colocando ambas manos a los costados de su rostro.

- ¿Cerrarlos?-pregunta incrédulo y tuerce la boca molesto.- Eso es innecesario, uhn.

- Si lo dices así…- me encojo de hombros y retiro una de mis manos antes de proseguir.- entonces así será.

Lo oigo gruñir y chasquea la lengua. Es muy irritable, de eso no hay duda.

- ¡Cómo sea sólo apresu--!

-…

Si hay algo de lo que puedo alardear y vociferar a mis anchas es mi velocidad. Aunque también podría gritar que me gusta el batido de fresas, pero eso no tiene que ver con esto.

Yo… he descubierto parte de mi rostro, sólo lo necesario para realizar ésta locura.

El húmedo y suave contacto es mejor de lo que creí. Muerdo suavemente una y otra vez sus finos labios, saboreando su boca, descifrando ese sabor tan suyo… tan dulce.

Es tan glorioso este momento.

Por último me aventuro a pasar mi lengua por la comisura de su boca y doy un último beso, esta vez en la mejilla. Deidara suspira acompañado de un débil gemido, y me mira completamente turbado. No hay rosa en su rostro, sino un sugerente carmín. Su cuerpo tiembla con ligereza, mientras que su respiración es agitada haciendo su pecho subir y bajar rítmicamente.

Entonces sonrió, y pienso que le concederé la oportunidad de escuchar mi verdadero yo… su obediente actitud lo merece.

Sí, lo merece. Quiero que me escuche a mí, no a 'Tobi'.

-¿Lo ves?, rápido.

Y después…

… después sucedió lo que tenía que pasar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Jo, les dejaré con la duda de saber que sucedió luego. No se si me ha quedado bien, no me convence del todo, pero supongo que no está tan mal.

MadaDei RLZ!!!!X3

No olviden escribir sobre ésta maravillosa pareja… dejen comentarios y gotas para los ojos.


End file.
